Romancing Chloe Sullivan
by bookwithrose
Summary: Tess meets Chloe Sullivan and finds out she likes the spunky blond but can she get her to like her back? Tess seems to think so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters.

Warning femslash don't like don't read.

**Chapter 1**

Chloe is leaning against Lois's desk in the bullpen at the daily planet. She came by to visit with her cousin since she hadn't seen her in a while. "Chloe you won't believe where Clark took me on our date last night." Lois says with a glow about her.

Chloe puts on her best smile as she looks at Lois. "I knew you looked different today so spill."

With a huge smile Lois leans against the desk next to Chloe. "well he came by around 7pm to pick me up and took me to…"

"Lois my office now." Tess yells across the bullpen. She turns to leave but not before she gets a good at the small blond girl next to Lois.

Lois looks irritated for being interrupted by Tess. "sorry cuz we will to continue later."

"that must be Tess Mercer I read all about her since she is taking over everything of Lex's." Chloe said walking her cousin to the elevator.

"Yea a real pain in my ass if you ask me," Lois says with a smirk. "see yea cuz." She heads into the open elevator.

Chloe walks up the stairs to the front of the building lost in thought. "_she was a lot different in person then I image when I read about her at the watchtower. She had more presents in person even though she only gotten a small look at the women_." Chloe thinks to herself as she is walking back to her car and heading to watchtower for the day.

Lois knocks on the open door to Tess's office. "you wanted to see me Tess."

Tess looks up from her paperwork. "yes Lois," She stands and walks to the front of her desk." I have a story for you if you're interested."

Lois just nods and waits to hear what the story is that Tess has for her as she walks over to her.

"seems there is a new millionaire in town and is creating wait a buzz. I want you to check it out and see why everyone is going crazy over this guy and if he is for real." Tess says as she hands her information on him.

"don't worry he can't hide anything from me." Lois say with ease and starts to turn to walk out the office.

"and Lois who was the blond you was talking with at your desk earlier?" Tess asks and Lois turns back around to look at her.

"I don't think that's really any of your business Tess." Lois said and she walks out of Tess's office closing the door behind her.

Tess walks back to her seat thinking about the cute blond she saw. _"She knew that Lex used to talk about a spunky blond that ran around with Lois and Clark but didn't imagine her to be so pretty, but then what did she expect since she must be related to Lois and she is attractive too. She would defiantly have to run into the blond again." _She smiles with that thought in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own snallville or any of its characters

CHAPTER 2

Chloe walks up to the corner coffee "morning Jim, I would like the usual. " she says with a smile.

Tess is walking down the street and see the blond at the coffee shop and smiles. "Nice morning don't you think?" Tess says to the blond as she walks up to her.

Chloe looks over to the redhead and she is shocked to see Tess Mercer herself. "Um yes I guess so." She says not sure what to make of this.

Tess sticks out her hand and the blond. "Tess, Tess. Mercer."

"Chloe Sullihan," She shakes her hand. "Its nice to meet u face to face."

Tess raises an eyebrow with a smirk across her lips.

Chloe lets go of her hand and breaks eye contact. "Lois and Clark talk about you some." She says with a small smile.

Tess liked the smile she got from her. "Don't believe everything you hear," She winks at her. "I got to get to work, it was nice meeting you Chole." With that she walks away.

Chole just stands there with the look of shock on her face. _"Was Tess just flirting with her, no its got to be my imagination. Lois says she just has that persents about her that makes her feel like she flirting with everyone." _She thinks to herself as she makes to watchtower. She walks in and finds Clark on research mode.

"Hey Clark I just ran into Tess and the coffee shop and is she always that flirty to everyone? " Chloe askes as she walks to where clark is.

Clark looks at her with slight blush and looks away. "Tess does seem to always be giving that come here look in her eyes unless your on her bad side. Why what did she say to you?" Hes more interested in what Chloe has to say now.

"Nothing really she just was saying hey and introduced herself. But I do think she winked at me once and she did have that look." Chloe said with a small blush That she hadn't knowtested appear.

Clark just laughed and shook his head. " maybe she likes you." He says teasling.

"Your no help Clark Kent and its not funny." She says as she punches his shoulder. She gets a werid feeling in her stomich from what clark just said. She shakes her head. "_Get a grib sullivan and don't let clark put stupid thoughts in your head. " _She thinks to her self. "What are you even doing here Clark." She ask and give Clark a straight look.

Backing down he looks back and the screen. " I was just looking up info one a guy named Goffery. He been behide a lot of the anti hero crusade we been hearing about." He says as he pulls up into on the big screen.

"Looks like he was a small radio broadcast not to long ago and now is growing by the day. Hes got a lot of followers. I don't know what changed so fast." She says going through the page.

"Not sure but can yoy keep digging I have to get to work or Lois will throw a fit because I'm late." He says grabbing his jacket off the chair.

"Sure thing and tell Lois I say to take it easy on you." She says with a smile.

H

"Sure thing" he says and speeds out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own smallvile or any of the characters

**Chapter 3**

A few days later chloe is at her apartment getting ready for a night out with the girls. She desides on a halter top that is made of silk and its a sparkley dark purple with most her back showing. It slightly dips in the from. She has on a cute black shirt that's just right above her knees showing off her toned legs. Black stiletto heels. Her hair is lightly curled to give it a bounce and its just barely off her shoulders. Atfer she is finished getting ready she grabs her coat and purse and heads out.

The drive seemed to take forever to get to the ace of clubs. she finally pulls up and parks the car. She walks in the entrance and into the elevator. She steps out of the elevator and into a crowded room. She sees the girls waving to her and she heads over.

"Hey!" Both Lois and Lana say at the same time smiling.

"Hey girls." Chloe replys with a smile. Lanas in for a vistit. She takes a seat between the girls.

"How's it going ladies?" Lana asks as they order there drinks.

"Busy as ever at the planet." Lois says befor she takes a drink.

"Its going alright enjoying the free time I have while I have it." Chloe smiles before her too takes a drink.

The girls cary on a conversation for a bit when Lois pipes up.

"You know what we need girls? " Lois says with a smirk.

Chloe looks at her with a oh crap look. " Lois what's going on inside that head of yours."

Lana laughs at the look Chloe is giving Lois right now.

"We need shots for all of us." Lois declares.

Lois orders them all shots and hads them to her friends. Lana tryies to refuse the shot.

"Come on Lana you have to join in with us." Chloe says as she gives Lana a light shove.

" yea you can't pansy out on us now. Your scared yoy will do sonething stupid are you?" Lois says teasing Lana lol

"Fine but I blame both of you because I know something is going to happen." Lana says giving in and holds up the shot.

"Cheers" all three girls say and cling there glasses together and shot it down. They all look at each other and start laughing. After about 4 rounds the girls are pretty lit. Lana and Lois are out on the dance floor have a blast. Chloe desided it was bettee safe staying put.

Tess had walked in about the time the girls had order the first round of shots and set at the bar since watching them. She saw her chance to go talk to Chloe now that she was alone. She she picks up her drink and heads over to where Chloe is sitting.

"How's your evening going Ms. Sullivan?" Tess smile at her.

Chloe freezes for a moment before she look up at Tess. She didnt even realize she was here tonight. "Chloe is fine and my evening has been good. Out with the girls." She says as she points towards the dancing girls.

"Ah I see. So why aren't you out there dancing and cutting loose with them?" Tess asks as she sits down beside Chloe.

Chloe tents as Tess sits down beside her. "Um there a good chance ill fall on my face if I try moving around like that." She says as she watches her friends living it up.

"Smart move, if you like ill keep you company." Tess smiles at her.

"Thanks but I was thinking about heading home. Its getting late anyways and there not leaving the dance floor anytime soon." She says as she laughs.

"At lest let me drive you home since I have to head that way. You won't have to leave ur car here ether since you clearly can't drive right now." Tess states with a smile.

A shiver goes up Chloes mind at the thought of Tess driving her home. She shouldn't feel tingly around her like this. Its got to be all the alcohol she had tonight. Thats got to be it, everyone always thinks werid stuff when there drunk. Just then she realized she hadn't given Tess an answer and she was looking at her waiting and blushed at it.

" um I guess it would be the smart thing." Chloe says hoping Tess hasn't knowest anything.

"Good that way I know you get home safely." Tess replys then smiles.

Chloe stands up from the table and wobbles a little. Tess is right there and places a hand on her lower back. Chloes skins gets hot right where her hand is touching the small of her back and she keeps telling herself its the alcohol doing this. Tess helps her to the ground floor and Chloe leads the way to her car. Chloe hands over the keys and slides in the passenger seat. She may not know Tess at all but she doesn't feel in danger being around her. Tess gets in the car and starts it up and heads back to smallville.

"Where do I live by the way? Tess asks and glaces over and the blonde in the bext seat who is trying to sober up and much as she can.

" I live above the talon. Its not much but its home." she replys softly.

" I'm sure its lovely. " Tess says keeping her eyes one the road.

Its quite the restvof the way home. Tess pulls up behide the talon and puts the car in park. She looks over at Chloe and gives her one of her heart stopping smiles. Chloe's face turns red but is hidden in to shadow.

"Thanks for the ride Tess, I've got it from here." Chloe says with a light smile to thank her.

" it was no trouble," Tess replys "would you mind giving me your number so maybe we could getting together sometime?" Tess asks.

Chloe doesn't know what came ove her maybe its because Tess did her a favor getting her home so she would give Tess one chance. "Sure no problem." Chloe says and hands Tess her number.

They both get out of the car both girls saying goodnight before they parted ways.

Chloe gets up to her apartment with little trouble. As soon as she gets inside she heads to her bedroom. She lays down on the bed and starts thinking to her self. Tess didn't seem as cold hearted as her friends have said but she doesn't reallt know her ether. I have a feeling I'm going to find out one way or another because it seems Tess wants to be friends and I pray that's all it is. She passes out after that thought.


End file.
